The Twins: And the Sorcerer's Stone
by ArringtonPotter
Summary: The Twins is a story about Arrington who finds her long lost twin brother, and together they are introduced into a new world full of magic. Will Arrington be able to forget her past and live out her new life? Or will she be doomed to reliving her past horrors over and over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Arrington came to the doorstep of the Macmillan family one stormy night. Celeste Macmillan, the now new mother of the unwanted one year old girl, wanted perfection and normality in her life and so far she had gotten it. She wanted away from the legend of her older brother James Potter, who she considered a freak because of what he could do. So when Arrington came on the doorstep that night, a reminder of what she considered an awful childhood, she was furious. Despite her extreme feelings she took Arrington in. Since Mrs. Macmillan wanted perfection and normality in her life she made the decision to never tell Arrington she was adopted, or anything about her old family. Mrs. Macmillan wanted to try and wipe that out of existence and raise her normally.

When Arrington was little, though despite her mothers extreme trying, strange things still always seemed to happen to her. Causing her mother to reject her violently, as well as the rest of the family. Once when she was only one years old, she accidentally lit her hair on fire with one of her brothers birthday candles. That wasn't the strange part of it though, the weird part was that it instantly went out and she was soaking wet, even though nobody poured water on her. After that she was always left in her crib, no matter how much she ever cried, or screamed. The only time they let her out was when people came over they would hear her, and then her family would have to pretend they cared. Whenever people asked about Arrington, they always talked about their other children. How great they were, and what they thought would become when they were older.

As she grew older the mysterious events stopped happening and her parents were able to ignore her more, though she was still treated very unfairly when they weren't ignoring her. Every time something strange happened, whether it was her fault or not, she was punished quite severely.

In result of this, Arrington was always taught to keep quiet if something was wrong, so her friends never knew exactly what was wrong, so if she ever just left, they would have no idea why or even what could have happened. And sadly that's exactly what it seem like to her classmates, and her best friends, when Arrington just disappeared forever. As we enter our story Arrington is turning eleven and it seems just like any other day. She had to wake up super early to make breakfast for her family and everybody as usual pretended it wasnt her birthday. She knew that if she mentioned it though, it would bring trouble on herself, which she would of course wish to avoid at all costs. Our story starts when she finally finishes cooking, little does she know that it is the last meal that she will ever have to make for that family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Breakfast is ready, Ma'm." I said to my mother when I finally finished all of the cooking, she just grunts and continues watching TV. I quickly scurried to my room, or I guess closet with blankets and clothes, not wishing to be upbraided for sticking around the TV and have her think I was watching it. When I was walking to my room to change I heard a knock at our door, and my heart stopped. I quickly ran into my room because I was still in my "pajamas" (or more like clothes so ratty I couldn't wear in public anymore much to my mothers disdain) since I got up so early to make breakfast. I got dressed as fast I could, and walked out to the door trying to see who was outside. I couldn't see anything so, so I put my hand on the knob. I hesitated because I had been getting the strangest letters all week, but my mother always get pissed off and trouble came for me. So I always made sure to disappear when the mail came. I wanted to see my mail, but I had been very good at avoiding trouble for weeks now, and I didn't want to mess it up. My friends were already starting to get suspicious and asking questions. I finally decided just to open the door.

I screamed when I saw who was standing outside, he was huge and had a long beard covering half of his face. "Shh, shh. We don't want to wake the whole neighborhood." He said looking around nervously. He walked in, it was a pretty tight squeeze for him to get through our doorway since he was so ginormous. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" I asked incredulously. "I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He stated proudly. I looked at him confused. What was he spouting off at me? It sounded as if Hogwarts was some creepy insane asylum. "What the heck is Hogwarts?" I asked. "Really! Really! You too? You know nothin also! What is it with these muggle families! It was the same with your brother too!" He shouted while staring menacingly at my family. "My brother he's right there." I said pointing at Jonathan, now noticing that my whole family had come, when they heard me scream. "And I know some stuff." I mumbled. He sighed and said, "That's not your real brother. Geez, I didn't even think I would have to go through this once." He mumbled. "Your brother is right here. His name is Harry, Harry Potter." When he moved aside I found myself looking at the boy version of me. He had the same scar I had on my hand, but on his forehead instead, there was no mistaking it. The giant wasn't lying he truly was my brother. I slowly sank to the ground as I said "What happened to our parents?" Hagrid sighed and said "They died 11 years ago and you two were put with muggle families until it was time for you guys to go to Hogwarts."

"Excuse me but what exactly is Hogwarts?" "It's a school for witches and wizards just like you an Harry here." He said. "I'm a what, a witch?" I asked. "Yes, and a great one at that." "So here is your letter." I started to open it when suddenly my mom, or I guess my adopted mom, said "If you decide to go to that wretched school we will not take you back in we refuse! When we took you in, we swore that our real kids would have a normal life, even with you, the menace you've been to our family." My heart plummeted I knew after all those years together she truly did hate me, although I wasn't sure why I was so sad to finally get rid of this retched family, it's not like I would stay for all the memories, or even the way they treat me. "Fine if that's how it is I won't want to be with you anyway!" And I turned and walked out the door. I looked behind me and saw that Harry and Hagrid had followed me out. I stopped at the bottom of the porch and sat down. Harry sat down next to me, and said "Why don't you read your letter?" "Alright." I opened it and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy HeadMistress

"Alright we have to go and buy all of your guys things today." "Wait just one second." I said. "What happened to my, our parents you never told me." "Know I think I'm not the best person to tell you that, I will let young Harry here tell you that later. I just... Just can't explain it again, such a sad story." He wailed, and blew his nose on a hanky. I nodded glumly. I had just gone for 11 years thinking they were my real parents not knowing they were actually dead! Looking up I prepared to argue with him but when I saw his face I just couldn't. He looked really upset. I turned and looked at Harry and asked "You will tell me right?" "Of course!" He said.

I nodded and looked away this was really awkward I was meeting my brother for the first time! Wait a second if we're the same age that means... "OMG I just realized we are twins." Harry thought for a moment then laughed and said "Your right I didn't realize that before." Next thing I knew we were hugging, so this is what it feels like to have a twin I thought, it was really cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

We took off to London straight away, it was a long journey, though half of the time we took was because Hagrid had no idea how to use muggle objects, so me and Harry had to keep explaining things to him. When we finally got on the train it was 9:00 am in the morning. It had taken an hour to walk to the train station when it usually only takes ten. "So still got yeh letters? Go ahead and open the second piece of paper their should be a list of what yeh guys will need."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces_ : A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered out loud. "If yeh know where to go." Whispered Hagrid. Me and Harry just looked at each other and shrugged. We were walking for a little bit when Hagrid suddenly announced "Here we are The Leaky Cauldron." It looked like a small dreary place, and in the middle of all these fancy shops. All of the passerby's just seemed to glance right by it, not even seeming to notice it.

When we walked in all talking stopped, then a lot of people waved or said "Hi" to Hagrid. "The usual Hagrid?" Asked Tom the bartender. "Can't I'm on official Hogwarts business." Responded Hagrid proudly, while clapping me and Harry on the shoulder, causing us to almost buckle under the weight of his large hands. "Good Lord! Is that Harry and Arrington Potter?" Tom said in a shocked, but reverent voice. Everything went extremely quiet, then everyone suddenly got up and started shaking our hands. They were all saying "welcome back" and "I just can't be believe I'm meeting you guys at last." One person came up to Harry and me and was so excited his hat fell off!

One peculiar man, with an awful stutter, came up and said "P-P-Potters I c-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to f-finally meet you g-g-guys." "Didn't know you would be here Professor. This here is Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. "Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand he just looked at it with the strangest face, and thenwrung his hands and walked away without notice. We looked at each other and shrugged. Hagrid noticed us and laughed saying, "Yeah he's a strange one, Professor Quirrel."

We finally got through the the building and came to a back room, there was no door, just a blank brick wall. Me and Harry looked at each other and wondered what the heck we were doing here, "Maybe we came to the wrong place." I whispered. Harry shrugged. It looked as if he was about to ask Hagrid what we were doing here, but then Hagrid got out an umbrella and tapped the brick in some weird formation. The bricks started to move scratching and groaning against each other, and formed a gateway. What I saw beyond that gateway was amazing! Me and Harry both gasped looked at each other and then laughed it was like a dream land! "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said Hagrid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

There was shops with brooms, candy, weird animals, potions, and just strange gadgets, we had no idea what would be used for. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, I knew I should be scared, because a giant just came and took me saying I was a witch, my parents were dead, and I had a twin brother. But seeing everything here made me believe more, and I got to get away from that wretched family. I just hoped that this whole thing wasn't one big joke, but that would be a whole lot of trouble to go through just to hurt me. They were already doing well on that, anyways.

We were walking along and I was looking at the list wondering how the heck I would have enough money to buy all of this! I looked at Harry to share my concerns but saw he was already thinking the same. He too was looking at the list frowning, he looked up at me, and we both just shrugged. "Umm... Hagrid where are we going to get money to pay for all of this?" I asked. "Why Gringotts bank, ain't a safer place than that. Cept' maybe Hogwarts a course. See it's right over there." We were walking and when I saw the doors there was a message on it:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeh you'd be mad ter try and rob it." Said Hagrid. We walked up to a free goblin and Hagrid cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a withdraw from Mr. and Miss Potter's bank room." The goblin peered down at us and said in a raspy voice "And do the Potter's have their key?" "Ahh yes I've got the little devil in here somewhere." Hagrid said and started going through his coat, the goblin was just staring at him emptying all of his pockets onto the counter. When he finally got the key he took it out and handed it to the goblin. While the goblin was examining the key Hagrid started putting everything back in his pockets, except for an envelope. He looked around and then leaned towards the goblin and said in a hushed whisper, "Dumbledore wanted me to give you this for you-know-what in vault 713." "Very well." The goblin said.

"Follow me." Another raspy voice said. We turned around and saw another goblin with a lamp walking away so we started to follow him. As we were walking I asked Hagrid "What was you-know-what in vault 713?" "Can't tell you that. Strictly Hogwarts business, more'n my jobs worth to tell yer that." Hagrid said testily. When we stopped walking we ended up at a mine cart, it looked a little old fashioned, but sturdy as if nothing could break it. We hopped in, and the cart started moving really slow and I was upset, but then it was going faster and faster until it was at a break-neck speed! It was so much fun, I turned and looked at Harry it looked like he was having as much fun as I was. We both looked at each other smiled and laughed. We both turned and looked at Hagrid, wanting to see how he was taking this, but he looked like he was about to throw up so we went back to watching the tracks.

When we stopped Hagrid quickly stumbled out, and muttered to himself "stupid mine carts." The goblin hopped out and took the key from Hagrid, he inserted it into the vault door and opened it. What we saw inside was a huge pile of gold, "Are you sure we're not at the wrong vault." I asked incredulously. Hagrid laughed and said "Nope, this is all yer guys." Then suddenly the goblin spoke, I suddenly distinctly remembered someone calling him Griphook or something, "Do you guys wish to have a line drawn so you can't access each other's gold or have it intermixed? If you chose separate I promise it will be split evenly, you each will have the same amount." I looked at Harry inquisitively. He said "Why don't we have it intermixed I don't think we will have a money shortage problem." "Ok" I agreed and we were both laughing. The goblin glared at us and said "So intermixed than?" "Yes" I said trying to compose my face. The goblin turned and started walking back to the cart me and Harry each grabbed some gold, sickles, and knuts, after Hagrid told us what each were, and put them into a little drawstring bags.

As we were climbing into the cart Hagrid asked roughly "Can we go a little slower this time?" "No one speed only." Snarled the goblin. We started getting going again and this time it was getting colder and deeper as we traveled even more steadily than before. When we came to a stop it was at this vine designed door that looked like it held a very huge treasure. "I wonder what's inside." I whispered to Harry. "I don't know but I bet it's worth a lot of money." He answered. The goblin slid his hand down the door and it seemed to dissolve into itself. Instead of seeing immense treasure all we saw was a little tiny stone like thing wrapped in a tattered old package. I really wanted to ask what it was and I could tell Harry did too but we thought it was best not too. We got back into the mine-cart and started the long journey back. I was so busy thinking about what could be in that package that by the time I realized where we were, we were already back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

We started shopping right away, and Harry got especially curious with a book on how to jinx your enemies. He said he wanted to "curse Dudley", but Hagrid said "we weren't allowed to do magic outside of school not to mention the fact that we won't be able to know all of this magic until after a few years of studying."

The fact that disturbed me most though was that Harry still had a family to go back to for the rest of summer but I didn't. Harry noticed I was quieter than I was before so he asked me quietly "Hey what's wrong?" "I was just thinking well you know how you can go home to the Dursley's?" He nodded. "Well I don't have anybody to live with what am I going to do?" Hagrid had started listening in and he answered my question before Harry could. "Well Professor Dumbledore will work it out a course. Don't worry about it." "Hey! Why don't you come and live with me and the Dursley's? I could totally use somebody to talk to there." Harry said obviously getting excited at the idea. "Alright I'd love to!" I said ecstatically. This was amazing I thought, I've always wanted to live with a brother that was actually friendly towards me.

We were finally done shopping and all we needed were are wands. "All right, how about Ollivanders o'course" Hagrid said when we told him all we need was wands. "But wait just one second I want to get you two a birthday present." "Oh you'd don't have to." I said. "Yeah, really, we're fine." Harry added. "No, no I want to. How bout I just get you two an owl."

When we walked out of the animal shop Harry was carrying our owl, she was a beautiful snowy white owl, and was sleeping with her head under her wing for now. Me and Harry were stuttering our thanks so much we were starting to sound like Professor Quirell. When we finally got to Ollivanders me and Harry were really excited to get our wands. When we walked in a soft bell tinkled to mark our arrival into the shop. "Ahh yes I wondered when I would be seeing you two here. It seemed like only yesterday your parents were here buying there first wands. Alright know which is your wand arm?" "Well I'm right handed." I said. "Me too." Harry said quickly. "Then please hold out your arm." We held out our arms and two measuring tapes flew up and started measuring our arm, wrist, height, and other weird stuff too. "Alright Miss Potter try this wand just give it a wave." I waved it and suddenly all of the lights just turned off. "Ahh yes this is the wand for you. Peculiar I wonder... Him too. Alright Mr. Potter try out this wand." Harry waved it and suddenly everything heated up and one lamp turned back on. "Yes yes these are the wands for you." "I'm sorry but you said that this was, "peculiar," why?" "Ahh well every wand is different, the cores come from different unicorns, phoniex's, or dragons. Now yours and your sisters wands happen to have the same core and one other person has the core also. Peculiarly enough it's the person who gave you that scar. I believe we can expect great things from you two for You-Know-Who did great things. Great yes, yet terrible, terrible things. The wand chooses, the wizard, we can only guess as to why that choice was chosen." We paid him and walked out.

I was really confused how did I get a scar from a person I'd never met. Harry saw I was really confused and said "I will explain later I promise." I nodded still trying to work out what this meant. "Alright so looks we have enough time for yer to eat before you get on the train." Said Hagrid breaking me out of my thoughts.

We were eating in the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid said "You guys are mighty silent what's up?" "Well everyone has this impression of us and expects us to do like wonderful things. Well I don't think, I can at least, live up to that." Harry said. I nodded in agreement even though I was still half thinking about my 'parents'. "Ahh don't worry about it, you two will have plenty of time to catch up. Plus all of the muggle borns are in the same boat as you. Anyway here is your guys tickets. First of September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Now Arrington you will stay with Harry for the month until school and we will change the living conditions later if Dumbledore wants to. Any trouble send your owl to me, she'll know where to go. Well see yeh soon." Hagrid said while waving.

The train started moving and I asked Harry, "Hey so what is your family like?" "Well, I have an Aunt and Uncle, and they have a son, our cousin. Aunt Petunia is a mean lady, she loves gossiping, but she usually leaves me alone. Uncle Vernon is the one who usually punishes me, he absolutely hates anything to do with me, and I guess it's because I'm magical. And Dudley is just a big bully. He'll try to use you as a punching bag, but if you're fast you should be fine." Harry said shrugging. "Don't worry I think I'm pretty fast." Harry laughed. The rest of the ride went by quickly with me and Harry just telling each other all about ourselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So how are we going to explain this?" I asked Harry. He shrugged and said "We will improvise." When they walked into the house Aunt Petunia started screaming, and caused Uncle Vernon to run into the room. Aunt Petunia was yelling, Uncle Vernon was yelling, and so was Dudley so it was impossible to hear anybody speaking. "Ok calm down we can't hear you." Harry yelled. Everyone grew quiet and Aunt Petunia said "I thought she was joking, it was the last time I talked to her. She called me and told me she had twins I thought she had been kidding and I was teasing her how stupid that would be, and that was when she said she was kidding. Oh god that idiot woman wasn't lying." "Hey my mother isn't an idiot." I said turning red in the face at how unfair it was that this woman who hates my mom met her yet, I couldn't ever meet my mom.

Suddenly a owl came rushing in through the open door causing everyone to scream again, it swooped toward Aunt Petunia and dropped a letter by her. She slowly swooped down to pick up the letter, she opened the letter and started reading. While she was reading Uncle Vernon started talking. "No way in bloody hell can she stay here too. No, no way. I will not stand for this. When we took him in we only took him, not his creepy twin." He yelled while turning a nasty shade of purple. Aunt Petunia looked up from her letter and whispered something. "What Petunia honey?" Asked Uncle Vernon. "She has to stay. Go bring your stuff into Harry's room we will supply you an air mattress, room, and food that's it. Just like Harry. Now go!" She said sharply when she noticed we were just standing there.

The month of waiting at the Dursley's actually wasn't that bad. I finally found out how my parents died and how I came to accumulate this scar. Me and Harry also started going throughout textbooks hoping to get a head start as to not be so far behind. We were keeping a calendar that was counting down the days to September 1st.

When it was the last day of August, Harry decided we should ask Uncle Vernon for a ride to King's Cross. "I shouldn't go down there he hates me a lot more than he hates you." I said. So Harry went down to convince Uncle Vernon when he came back up I was surprised to see he was happy. "Uncle Vernon agreed in fact all he did was laugh when I told him it was platform 9 3/4." Explained Harry. Huh, oh well at least we have a ride I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

On the day of September 1st me and Harry were so excited, all though I suspect he didn't sleep at all the night before just like me. Uncle Vernon drove us to the train station and he was surprisingly happy. When we walked up to Platform 9 he said "There's Platform 9 and there's Platform 10. I don't see any Platform 9 3/4. Have a fun term at school." He said laughingly. I realized he was right, what were we supposed to do?

When suddenly we heard somebody walking by us say "packed with muggles of course, now let's get going." Harry and I quickly followed the woman and she stopped at a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "All right Percy you first. Than Fred and George next." The boy named Percy took off at a run and disappeared into the barrier. Me and Harry glanced at each other in astonishment, then the two twins went next and disappeared just like the first. "Ex-excuse me, but how do we get onto the..." "Onto the platform dearies well not to worry it Ron's first time at Hogwarts too. You two go before Ron its best to do it at a bit of a run." Me and Harry both started running towards the barrier, I closed my eyes fearing I was going to crash, but when I opened my eyes we were at the platform looking at the Hogwarts Express.

We both started walking to the train and we're trying to get our stuff up when one of the twins appeared. "Need some help with that?" Harry nodded and the boy called to his brother when his brother appeared he suddenly gasped. "Are you two... Are you Arrington and Harry Potter?" "Oh yes." I said. Thinking about how strange it was that everybody knew who I was before I even knew. They helped us get our stuff on the train, then we went to sit at an empty compartment. We both sat by the window and could hear the red haired family talking. "Mom guess who the black-haired kid we met is? He's Harry Potter. And his sister is with him too!" "Oh really? I was wondering why they were here alone, that makes more sense now poor kids."

Suddenly one of the red haired kids appeared, not one of the twins but another one, and asked "Can I sit here everywhere else is full." "Sure" me and Harry said at the same time. He sat down and then the twins appeared "Hey we're going down to Lee's compartment we heard she has a tarantula. See ya Ron. Nice meeting you Harry and Arrington." When they left the kid said "Hi I'm Ron. Are you two really Arrington and Harry, I thought my brothers were joking, their big jokesters." He looked at us questionably we both nodded and he looked stunned. "Wow. Do you guys really have the... the... scar?" He whispered the last word. We both laughed Harry pulled up his bangs and I showed my hand. "Wicked. So I heard you went to live with a muggle family what's it like?" "Well" Harry said slowly looking at me to see me just starting out the window. "Well you see we went to different muggle families..." "What!" Interrupted Ron. "Yeah and well they didn't tell us anything. We just only learned about a month ago we were twins. But I think we get to live together now." "Why?" Asked Ron. "Well umm..." Said Harry, not sure exactly what to say, "They kicked me out, they said either stay and live with us or go to that school and never come back." I said a little more sharply than I meant to. "Oh I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, not seeming to notice about my tone. I smiled a little at him and he smiled shyly back.

When the cart came by, Harry got up and bought all of us sweets it was actually a lot of fun. Ron started talking about quidditch which sounded really interesting, but something I could never get the hang of. Suddenly a group of boys came in and the leader said in a drawling voice "Hello. I'm Draco - Draco Malfoy. Everybody was saying Harry Potter was in this compartment is that true?" He demanded. Harry nodded and suddenly Draco noticed me. "It's also true I presume your sister is here." "Yes" I said. "I think you will find some wizarding family's are better than others, especially the Weaslys over there. I can help you with that. We just can't take your stupid sister with us, she was nothing special my father says. Only you were the one who truly stopped the curse." He extended his hand out to Harry, but Harry said "I think I can find my own friends thanks."

I could feel myself turning red, was that true I thought as they left that I didn't do anything what did happen that day? "Hey, don't worry about it Arrington some people think you didn't do anything because nobody knows what happened, but others believe that you saved Harry because of the scar on your hand. The problem was nobody knew for sure if you had that scar or not, but since you did that means you tried to save Harry by putting your hand in front of a cause when you were young." I thought for a few seconds looking at my hand and realized something "So that's why I have the same scar on either side of my hand, because it went through my hand?" "You do? I guess so then." He answered, his knowledge about me seeming to have finally been even with my own knowledge about me now.

Then suddenly a speaker announced we would be at Hogwarts in 5 mins and to leave our luggage on the train. We quickly changed into our robes and got ready to get off the train. We were walking out the train when a booming voice called "firs' years over here firs' years please. Alright there Harry, Arrington?" Hagrid said in a booming voice causing everyone to look at us. We both nodded and the group set out towards boats. "No more than four to a boat now everybody aboard. Good - FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled and the boats sped towards the castle at the word forward Hagrid had yelled. We clambered out of the boats and got out unto a rocky pebbled shore. We walked up a flight of steps to a huge oak door. Hagrid knocked three times on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The door swung open at once and a woman was standing there. "Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here. Now when you walk through these doors a sorting ceremony will begin. You will each be placed into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now take a moment to prepare yourself. Alright now please follow me." I was extremely nervous what was this sorting thing, did we have to take a test? We followed her into the main hall, it was huge. There was an amazing ceiling and I heard somebody behind me saying something about it being bewitched. We stopped before a hat on a stool and Professor McGonagall stopped in front of it. "Now first years you will try on this hat and it will sort you into the class you need to be in." After she made the introduction a rip appeared in the hat and it stared to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone burst into applause when the hat was finished with the song. Professor McGonagall called up person by person to try on the hat. When she called up Hermione Granger the hat called out Gryffindor and Ron groaned and whispered to us "She was the one who was talking about the roof and being all smarty pants like." Professor McGonagall was now calling out last names beginning with P and I was getting really nervous. What if she didn't call my name? Or what if the hat decided I wasn't good enough to even be placed in a house, and I had to join Hagrid or something!

Finally she called out "Potter, Arrington" and everybody suddenly started whispering Potter! Did she really say Potter? Are they both here? I blocked out the whispering and climbed up to the stool sat down and put on the hat. It covered my eyes so I couldn't see everyone, and then I heard a low voice in my ear. "Ahh yes you are very courageous, very so. But you are also sneaky, quiet, and stealthy to achieve your goals no matter the consequences. Should I put you in Syltherin?" Not Syltherin I thought. "Are you sure? Alright than, you would be good in Syltherin you know, especially considering your past, if your sure then there is no other place to put you in then - GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word and suddenly enormous applause broke out and I walked to the Gryffindor table the twins congratulated me and so did their older brother Percy. I sat down and it grew very quiet really fast. Faster than it did for all of the others I wondered why but then I realized it was because everyone wanted to see if my brother was here too.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called out. Harry slowly went up put the hat on his and head and everybody was holding their breath wondering what house would get the other Potter. After what seemed like forever the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" "Yes!" I screamed! I had been so worried we would be separated and never grow that close but now we could! Harry walked over to the table with enormous cheering from the Gryffindor's. All of the other houses were upset that Gryffindor got both Potters but to top off their frustration the two Weasley twins were yelling and singing "we got the Potters we got the Potters!" I was so excited, and talking to Harry we didn't realize Ron was almost up until we heard his name being called.

"Weasley, Ronald" Professor McGongall called out. Ron walked up to the hat really slowly, I'm not sure if it was because of his nerves or being really sick, but it was most likely both because he was looking really green. When he sat down and put on the hat it was only a few seconds before the hat called out GRYFFINDOR! "Congratulations Ron!" Me and Harry said. "Thanks." He said, he was looking a bit better less green, so I was pretty sure he was so nervous he made himself sick.

When the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" And suddenly enormous piles of food appeared on the dishes that were empty just moments before. We all dug in, I had never tasted food this good before. "So what are the classes like? Are they really hard because I've already read all of the text books and I'm hoping I will be okay to start. What do you think?" I heard Hermione asking Percy. I drowned out Percy's answer because I didn't want to know how hard or easy the classes would be before I even started them, plus I hadn't read all of the textbooks yet. When everybody was finished with dinner the plates cleared, and were quickly replaced with the most wonderful desserts.

After I finished eating I was feeling really tired I looked around and could tell most people were tired also. All of the food was cleared off of the table now, and the plates sparkling clean. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the whole hall fell silent. "Now Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like me to remind you of a few rules before we depart. The first years should know and a few others as well, that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all. The third floor corridors are also closed to all who do not wish to die a very painful death. Now that's all off to bed. Hip hip."

Everyone got up and started heading out the door. All of the first years followed Percy, the prefect (one of Ron's many brothers), to the common rooms it felt like such a long walk until we finally got to a picture where we stopped. "Password?" The lady in the picture asked. "Caput Draconis," said Percy. He led us into the common room and pointed the girls to the girls dormitory, and the boys to the boys. When I got up to my dormitory I saw Hermione up there too. I didn't really mind her that much, unlike Ron, and saw my bed was right next to hers.

"Hi my name is Arrington Potter." I said extending my hand. "Oh hello I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you and your brother in a few books, you were really brave to try and stop the curse like that." "Oh thank you, but you know I was only 1 and I don't really remember so..." I said embarrassingly. "Oh but that's okay because obviously everything happens for a reason so as a young baby you must have realized it was bad so just held out your hand to stop it, and protecting your brother. Well I'm gonna head to bed I don't want to be tired for classes tomorrow." She said all of this very fast, and luckily I was used to that because of some of my friends from school talked like that. "Night." I said.

As I was falling asleep that night I was mulling over what Hermione said, and I realized she was right. I must have realized it was bad but as a baby you can't remember that type of stuff. Then I fell into a nice deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning classes started and they were a ton of fun. The only two classes I didn't really enjoy was History because it was so boring and Defense against the dark arts because it seemed to be quite a joke. When Ron, Harry, and I finally made it to the Great Hall without getting lost for once, we realized we had double potions after lunch, the only class we hadn't had yet.

When we got into the dungeons, where the class was held, it was immediately made clear to us that Snape hated Gryffindor, and most especially Harry. He was reading out names when he got to my name he said it and said "Ahh yes the girl who had to save her brothers life in order for him not to die." When he called out Harry's name he said "Ahh yes the famous Harry Potter, but shouldn't Arrington be the famous one since she had to save you?" Some of the Slytherins snickered at that. Harry turned and looked at me I just shrugged. I was sorely confused on why he hated Harry and not me.

When he finished the rest of the list he looked up and said "Hmm... Potter where would I find a bezoar?" "I-I don't know sir." "Let's try again what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I don't know sir." Harry said once again. "Tut-tut fame is clearly not everything. Did you decide just not to even open a book coming before coming here? One point from Gryffindor for not being ready. It obviously wasn't worth Arrington having a scar on her hand just to save you." The Slytherins roared with laughter at that and my mouth fell open in shock. "Don't listen to him he's just a stupid idiot teacher, kinda like Dudley. He's just looking for a way to undermine you." I whispered to Harry under my breath. I saw him just barely nod but that was good enough for me.

When the class ended Ron instantly came up to us. "What was with that?" "No idea. He seemed to really hate Harry but not me. In fact he seemed to really like me it was weird." I said wonderingly.

I didn't think I could ever find a boy worse than Dudley, Harry's and mine cousin, until I met Draco Malfoy. All of us absolutely hated him, like really hated, I was thinking about this until I looked up noticed the owls were here. "Hey Ron what's are next class?" "It's... Flying. Ahh no guess who we have it with? Slytherins." Ron groaned. "Great just what I need to make a bigger fool of myself in front of them." Harry complained. "You'll be fine, at least you know some about quidditch the minute Ron started explaining it I knew I would never understand it. Kinda like how I never understood football." "Football!?" Exclaimed Ron. Harry just shook his head and Ron dropped it.

We had to rush to the grounds because we realized we were going to be late for our first flying class. When we got their everyone else was already there, everybody was just standing in a group so we went and joined them. "All right everybody line up by a broom please. Chop- chop." Said Madam Hooch. "Alright now I want you to hold out your hand and say up. Go." "Up." I said and mine instantly flew into my hand, I was really surprised to see me and Harry were one of the only few to get it on the first time.

When Madam Hooch was correcting everybody's grip on the broom, all of the Gryffindor's were happy to see Madam Hooch tell Malfoy he had been holding his broom wrong for years. "Alright everybody on the count of three I want you all to kick up into the air and come back down. Alright ready ONE - TWO - What are you doing get back down here!" She shouted as Neville rose high into the air. His broom gave a sudden lurch and he fell off it and you could hear a sickening crack as he landed on the ground. "Oh dear, a broken wrist." She said as she rushed over to him. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

"Hah did you see the stupid boy! Oh look over there it's that thing his gran sent him." Malfoy sneered while all of the Slytherins were cackling with laughter. "Give it here Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "Oh yeah well I think I will leave it in a tree for Longbottom to find. Or will he forget about it and it will glow forever red." Malfoy kicked up off the ground and was hovering above the trees. Harry made to move on to his broom, "Harry no." Both me and Hermione said. "Your going to get us in trouble." Harry took off anyway so I hopped on my broom and followed him. I couldn't hear what Malfoy or what Harry was saying but I flew right to them, it felt almost natural. Suddenly Malfoy chucked the ball and Harry went racing after it. I raced after him too, and Harry caught had it and everyone was cheering until they suddenly stopped. I wondered why and then realized Malfoy had landed because Professor McGonagall had been coming out.

"You two come with me now." She said. We followed her silently, and I was thinking great, right when I had finally gotten to a better place I was going to have to leave already. When we finally stopped we were at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Quirells room, where she asked for Wood. When he came out I saw he was a burly fifth year student. "Follow me please." She said to him and to us. When she led us to an empty room she said to Wood excitedly "I have found you a new seeker and chaser. Harry would be the seeker and Arrington the chaser." I was aghast, I never expected to be able to ride a broom so well let alone play quidditch.

At dinner Harry and I were telling Ron all about it. "Your joking." He said. "You guys must be the youngest players..." "In a century." Harry finished. "Wow" Ron said. "So... When are you guys heading back to your muggle families. Or muggle family since I heard somebody isn't really wanted anymore." We heard a drawling voice behind us say. I instantly became ridged, 'oh God how the hell did he figure that out' I thought. Ron and Harry instantly turned around. Malfoy continued "So where are you going to live Arrington? Are you going to force that family to let you back in?" All three of them cackled into laughter, I quickly got up and ran out of the Great Hall. The tears started flowing now, and the thoughts I had been holding back all week suddenly flowed into my brain in enormous waves. Did Brynn know about it? After all of that time with her as my sister and the crap we went through together, did she just not tell me? She looked shocked but who knows.

I suddenly found myself at the common room door I must have been so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice where I was walking too. I gave the password and numbly walked into the common room, even though it was really early to head up to the dormitory, I did anyway. I was just to upset, and didn't really feel up to hearing what else Malfoy had said about me. All though to be truthful deep down I knew Harry would come and try to comfort me, but I was never good with that type of stuff, not then, not now, not ever. I finally got to my dormitory, went to my bed crawled under the covers and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Get me that stone." I heard myself saying, all though it didn't at all sound like my voice. "Y-yes m-m-master." I heard Professor Quirell saying. Then I realized I was Professor Quirell who was talking to someone in his turban. Or was I the person in the turban I couldn't tell. Suddenly I woke up drenched in sweat, I tried to remember what I had been dreaming about but I couldn't remember. I decided I didn't care and before I could start thinking about it again I tried to fall back asleep.

When I woke up I was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, and I went down to the common room, since I couldn't sleep. I went down and just stared at the wall for a while. It was almost midnight when I saw Ron and Harry creeping towards the door, I ran and caught up with them. When they noticed me they were about to say something, but suddenly Hermione cleared her throat. I hadn't noticed her the whole time I was sitting there because she was in the shadows but I could see her clearly now when she stood up, I wonder if she saw me sitting there the whole time. "You two should not have dragged her into this. You guys shouldn't even be doing this."

I decided not to even ask what it was. Hermione continued as we walked out the portrait door. "It's against the rules to be out at night, and to be dueling, Malfoy isn't worth it." She said as we kept moving. "Fine. Whatever get in trouble but I'm going back." She turned to go back in but the Fat Lady had left her portrait. "Oh great! What am I going to do now?" She complained. "Shhh!" Ron and Harry both shushed her. I noticed Harry was looking at me so I quickly looked away I wasn't ready to talk to him or anyone yet. "Are you okay?" He whispered. I looked at him, and just nodded. He knew I was lying but dropped it for now at least, because I could tell he would continue this later.

As we continued walking I didn't really know how I felt about Harry going out in the middle of the night breaking a dozen school rules, just to get back at Malfoy for me. It kind of made me feel really good, like somebody actually cared about me. We kept on walking and suddenly we heard something sniffling. "Is it Miss Norris?" Whispered Ron. "No I don't think so... It sounds like a person!" exclaimed Hermione. We walked a little farther and suddenly Neville came into view. "Guys, finally you found me, I got out of the hospital an hour ago but I couldn't remember the password." "The password is 'Pig snout' Neville, but the Fat Lady is gone so that won't help you. Come on we have to get going we don't want to be late." Harry said. We all started walking more quickly towards, our destination? I still didn't even know exactly where we were going. Finally we came to the trophy room and I assumed this was the place. Harry walked into the room, and pulled out his wand. "Looks like Malfoy isn't here yet." Commented Ron. "You think?" Hermione said snidely.

"Shhh. I think I hear somebody." Harry whispered furiously. "C'mon sweet precious, sniff them out, we know they're in here." "It's Filtch! Run!" Harry whispered urgently. We all raced back running wherever we could. We finally came to a stop by the charms corridor, and heard something, oh great, I thought, Peeves. "Oh ickle firsties out and about at night. STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR! STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves said all while cackling. "Quickly in this door. Oh no it's locked." Ron said. "Oh move over. 'Alohomora.'" Hermione said. We quickly clambered into the room and pressed our ears against the door. Filtch was finally here with his cat. "Tell me where they went Peeves." Filtch demanded. "I won't say nothing unless you say please." Peeves said happily. "Fine, Please." Filtch said rudely. "NOTHING! HaHa I told you I would tell you nothing." Peeves said while gliding away. "PEEVES!" Filtch shouted angrily, and we heard feet running after him.

"What Neville?" Harry demanded, he turned around and saw something. I turned around too then and saw a massive dog with three heads, and three pairs of madly rolling eyes! "Ahhhh" we all screamed. Then we quickly fumbled for the door, between dying and getting caught I'd much rather choose getting caught. We ran outside and found that luckily the corridor was empty. We all sprinted back to the common room door and everybody shouted at the Fat Lady. "Pig snout! Pig snout!" "Alright alright I'm letting you in." She said looking at us suspiciously. She opened up and we all quickly piled in.

We sat in the common room silently for a while, and it looked as if Neville was never going to be able to speak again. Finally Ron spoke "What are they thinking of keeping that thing there?" "Didn't you use your eyes it was standing on a trap door." Hermione answered. "Well I was a little preoccupied with its three heads in case you didn't happen to notice!" Ron said stinging. "Well that dog is obviously guarding something, but I'm going to bed before you guys come up with some brilliant plan that gets us all killed. Or worse expelled." Hermione said sharply and flounced off to bed. Neville slowly stood up and just walked off to his dormitory. "Well night Arrington, you coming Harry?" Ron yawned. "Yeah I'll be up in a few seconds." Ron headed up getting the hint.

We were both quiet for a minute and Harry asked "You sure your okay?" "I'm fine I'll get over it." I answered. "Hey I'm sure you can live with me if that's what your worried about." He said suddenly. "Well I'm not really worried about that." I said slowly trying to think of an explanation that would make sense to him, without telling him the truth. "Well I mean I am, but I'm just... I'm really upset at my family. I can't believe after 11 years together they actually didn't even want me do up you know what I mean? I didn't even know my real parents were dead, let alone that I had a brother." I was crying by that time. Harry slowly got up crossed the room and hugged me. "I'm sorry about all of this, it's not fair how you didn't know about anything." "Well I'm not really being fair either, you had it pretty rough with the Dursleys. So I guess we both haven't really had it fair. We are one screwed up pair of kids thanks to one mans decision." I said quietly. "Yeah, well you know at least we are going to get to live together, it will liven up my life, and you will have true family." I nodded and hugged him back. "Thanks, Harry." I said wiping my tears. "No problem, have a good night." Harry said. I walked up to the dormitory crawled into bed. I didn't like lying to Harry, although it was more like I just withheld the whole truth of what was wrong. Still I decided that no more tears would be shed over that family, they would just be forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next day Malfoy was unbelievably shocked to see Harry and Ron were not expelled and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Harry looked at me and then followed my gaze to Malfoy gawking at us and he started laughing too. During lunch break we were all talking about what could be in the package, because Harry had filled Ron in and we had put together that the dog was probably guarding it. We had made about a thousand guesses on what that little package could be, but we truly had no idea since all we knew was the size. Ron guessed that it had to be either dangerous or really valuable. Harry and me said it could also be both and I personally thought it was both. Our conversation was interrupted by owls, except this wasn't the normal time for owls. There was these two packs of six owls each carrying a huge package, everybody eyes tracked the owls, and I was following them to, and to my surprise they dropped them before me and Harry. We looked at each other and then suddenly two more owls stopped by and dropped a letter on top of each of our packages. We opened the letter first and it read:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

We both quickly walked towards the common room not wanting to be stopped by anyone, but of course we were stopped by none other than Malfoy. He snatched Harry's package felt it and said "That's a broomstick Potter, I bet your orphan sister has one too. First years aren't allowed to own them, you'll be in for it this time Potters."

Before anyone could answer Professor Flitwick came by "Not arguing are you?" He said in a squeaky voice. "The Potters have broomsticks sir!" Malfoy said quickly, with a slight sneer. "Ahh yes I heard about that congratulations. What's the model?" He squeaked. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand." I said smilingly at Malfoy. His jaw dropped and we walked by him up to the common room I did a little wave at him and laughed at his expression. We quickly put away the broomsticks and hurried off to class. I wasn't able to focus on class today I was to excited and jittery for the practice with Wood today.

When classes were finally over Harry, Ron, and I quickly raced up to our dormitories and grabbed the broomsticks and raced back to the common room to open them together. We opened them and even though I knew little about quidditch even I knew that they looked really cool. I had never seen any other broom besides the school ones we rode so compared to those it looked like a beggar standing by the richest person in the world.

As 7 o'clock drew nearer we started to head down to the quidditch field. When we got there, I was amazed by the sight of the field, there was 3 rings at either side of the field about 50 feet up, and ginormous stands overlooking the whole field. Harry got up on his broom and took off, I laughed and started flying around too, It was a lot of fun. "Hey Harry, Arrington come on down here!" Somebody shouted. I looked down as I was descending and saw the boy Wood who we were supposed to meet, had just shown up. "Yes, I see what Professor McGonagall thought when choosing you guys, your absolutely perfect. Ok now I'm going to explain the rules of quidditch to you. Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. Which is what Arrington you here are." "Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Ok Arrington?" "The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," I recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" "What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. "Never mind," I said quickly. "Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring. "What is that ball?" Harry asked. "I'll show you, but here you have to take this. These are bludgers, when I release one I want you to swing the bat as hard as you can." Wood explained.

Wood released the ball it flew high into the air and then suddenly shot back at us like a bullet. Harry prepared the bat and swung as hard as he could when it came back. It went soaring through the air, and landed right by Wood. Wood tackled it and put the restraints back over it. "Now you guys don't need to worry about these." He said gesturing to the bludgers. "That's for our two beaters to worry about. Alright now Harry all I want you to worry about is the snitch, it's a little tricky devil that is fast and almost impossible to see. Arrington take the quaffle and go practice scoring on all of the rings. Harry go ahead and take your broom and come with me. They mounted their brooms and flew to the opposite side of the field, I saw Wood take out a baseball and I stopped flying for a few seconds to watch. Wood chucked the ball and Harry raced after it instantly catching it before it hit the ground. I then flew over to the rings, I raised the quaffle and chucked it at the middle ring. It went straight through the middle. "Nice shot Arrington! Go ahead and just practice on all of the rings." Wood called out to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

With quidditch practice, a lot of homework, and busy classes I couldn't believe I had been at Hogwarts for two months already. It seemed so long ago now that I had just found I was a witch. "Alright class" Professor Flitwick squeaky voice said breaking me out of my reverie. "Now remember the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Swish and flick. Also remember to say the incantation correctly! You never know what spell will happen if you say something incorrectly!" Me and Harry weren't having much luck with the spell, neither was Seamus. Although Ron was having way more trouble than us, especially since he was sitting next to Hermione who he hates. Suddenly I heard Ron shout "Wingardium Leviosa!" "No, no your doing it all wrong it's Wing-gar-dium Levi- o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione snapped at him. "Why don't you do it then if your so smart." Ron snapped back. Hermione said, "Fine I will. Wingardium Leviosa." Her feather then rose four feet into the air. "Well done, it looks like Hermione Granger has done it!" He said squeakily while clapping.

When we were walking out of class Ron was complaining about Hermione, I didn't say anything but I felt awkward because Hermione was actually pretty nice. "Honestly she's a nightmare no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron said annoyed. Suddenly Hermione rushed by and it looked like she was crying. "I think she heard you Ron." Harry said quietly. "Well it's not my fault if she just realized she hasn't gotten any friends." He said although he looked slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione didn't show up for any of the next classes and by the time the Halloween feast came by and started she still didn't show up. Then we overheard the Parvarti twin telling her friend, that Hermione had been crying in the bathroom and didn't want to talk to anybody. Suddenly in the middle of the Halloween feast Professor Quirell came running in shouting "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you ought to know." And he fell into a dead faint.

Everybody started screaming and running, it took Professor Dumbledore shooting red sparks out of his wand to silence us all. "Silence! Now everybody please remain calm, you will follow your prefects to your house common room and wait there until further notice. Teachers you will follow me down to the dungeons." Then everybody started following their prefects to the common rooms. "First years stay close and follow me please!" Percy shouted, when Harry suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked. "Hermione she doesn't know about the troll!" Harry whisper shouted. We all quickly ran towards the bathroom, and instantly saw the troll going in, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It was about 16ft tall, and had no neck as if his head was just merely placed upon his shoulders. He looked almost human if it weren't for the green color of his skin and how big he was. We then heard a petrified scream, "Hermione!" We all shouted. We quickly ran in after the troll, he stood there stupidly for a few seconds before he took the club he was holding and started swinging it at the bathroom stalls near Hermione. "Hermione move!" Harry shouted and the next swing landed right where Harry had just told Hermione to move from. "Ron distract him! Harry grab Hermione!" I screamed. When the giant had paused his swinging for a few seconds. Harry ran over to her and almost got to her when the troll picked him up by his feet.

He started swinging at Harry, "Ron when I distract the troll he will stop his club up above his head again." I shouted. "When that happens float the club above his head and drop it!" Ron nodded. When the club was over the trolls head, I chucked a rock at him. He dropped Harry who scrambled towards Hermione grabbed her and pulled her farther under the sinks. 'Great' I thought not only was there a troll blocking my way to the door but also he was focused on me. "Cmon Ron! Anytime now." I hissed. "Ron remember swish and flick." Hermione said. "Wingardium Leviosa" Ron said.

Instantly the club floated up into the air, Ron lowered his wand and the club fell straight unto the trolls head. It started swaying and then fell right towards me, and landed only a few feet away. I quickly ran towards Harry and Ron, I hugged Ron and said thank you quietly in his ear. Then I heard feet running hurriedly toward us and I realized that we must have been making a lot of noise and the dungeons were directly below us so the teachers had to of have heard. "What in the name is going on here? What were you boys thinking? And dragging Hermione and Arrington into this as well, shame." Professor McGonagall said sternly and slightly out of breath from her sprint up here. "No, Professor. You've got it all wrong see I went looking for the troll, I've read all about them and thought I could take one on all by myself." Hermione said pretending to be shameful. "Is this true?" Professor McGonagall barked at me, I nodded and she went quiet.

"Why didn't you boys go and get help, and Harry your supposed to be a better influence then that on Arrington." Mrs. McGongall said looking sternly at us. "Well you see if the boys and Arrington hadn't come to get me I'd probably be dead by now." Hermione whispered and this time she did look really guilty. "Very well. 5 points taken from Gryffindor for you Hermione, but 5 points for each of you three will be added for your bravery, and sheer dumb luck. Go off to the common room now and finish your supper." Professor McGongall demanded. We all started walking up to the common room none of us really talking. When we got into the common room we all looked at each other awkwardly and Hermione mumbled "Thank you." We all nodded, and then headed off to bed. From that day forward though I noticed how we all kinda became best friends, I guess it was one of those things where if you do something together you just automatically become friends. And I'm pretty sure fighting a 16 foot troll is one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Quidditch season had started and our first game, this Saturday, was rapidly approaching. We were really nervous for the games. Somehow the news leaked that me and Harry were on the team and everyone was either telling us you'll be great or they can't wait to see our brains get leaked onto the field.

Ever since the incident with the troll Hermione had been more lenient on breaking the rules. When we were outside she had lit a fire in a glass jar so we could stay warm. When suddenly Snape appeared, we all moved to hide the fire but he noticed us moving guilty so he came over anyway. He didn't notice the fire but he seemed to really want to get someone in trouble. "What you got there, Potter?" Harry showed him the Quidditch book he had been reading. "5 points from Gryiffindor your not allowed to read books outside the classroom." He said as he was taking the book away. "Arrington, since you have Quidditch this weekend though I will let you not do your homework. Good luck." And then he limped away. We all looked at each other dumbstruck, but before anybody said anything the bell rang and we all had to hurry off to class.

Later that day, we were all doing homework in the common room when Harry suddenly said, "I'm going to go get that book, he probably just made up that rule anyway. Plus then if I ask him when he's around other teachers he will be forced to give it back." "Alright." Hermione and Ron said. "I'll come with you." I stated and got up. "Ok" Harry said. We both walked out of the common room and started making our way to the teachers lounge. When we got there Harry knocked on the doors, but nobody answered. We opened the door, and saw Snape and Filtch inside talking. Filtch was handing Snape bandages and his leg was mangled and bloody. "Stupid thing, I don't know how we are supposed to watch all three heads at once." We heard him saying as we tried to shut the door with no noise but it creaked, and Snape saw us he swept his cloak over his leg and shouted, "OUT, GET OUT!" We instantly ran out of the classroom and to the common room.

When we got there Ron and Hermione saw our faces and exclaimed "What happened?" We explained what we saw and finally by the time we were done we got our breath back from all of the running. "Do you realize what this means? It means somebody else was trying to get by the dog! That's why he was limping on Halloween he must have let the troll in to try and get by the dog but got hurt instead." Harry summarized. "But Harry he wouldn't defy Dumbledore, he is trying to guard it! I know he's not nice but still-" Hermione was saying when she got cut off by Ron, "Why do you think all teachers are saints! He could have easily wanted whatever that dog it guarding. The only problem is we don't know what it is!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning at breakfast I was so nervous I couldn't even stomach eating any food at all. I noticed Harry wasn't eating either he looked up and met my gaze, it was one of those moments where you just know exactly what each other is thinking, 'What the hell did we sign up for?' "Cmon you guys have to eat something!" Hermione said. "I'm not hungry." I said flatly. Harry nodded his assent too. She huffed and turned back to her own food, giving up on trying to get us to eat.

In a hours time we were making our way down to the field, it didn't help with my nerves to see that most of the teachers were there watching. We went into the team tent for Gryffindor, we were playing against Syltherin, who was in green, while we were in red. When we got into the tent Wood cleared his throat, "Alright men." "And ladies." Angelina said. She was the only other girl here besides me and Katie Bell, although it wasn't really that comforting since they were so much older than me. "We have the best team this year, this is our year." "Yeah just like all the years before and every year to come." The twins who were are team beaters said mocking Wood. Wood was about to say something back when the horn went off. "Alright that's our signal lets go." Wood said with a sigh. Making it obvious he didn't get through any of his pre-game speech at all.

We went on field and the ref, Madam Hooch, told the two captains to shake hands. It seemed as if Flint, the Syltherin team captain was trying to break his hand. They backed off and Madam Hooch said, "Now I want a nice and clean game from all of you, I don't want anyone landing in the hospital. Know mount your brooms. On the count of three. 3-2-1 'tweet'!" Right after the whistle we leapt into the air and started flying, "And their off" the commentary person said. I instantly drowned that out, I had to follow the quaffle and score goals, that was my focus. Angelina got the ball and sped off towards the goal, she was blocked so she made a pass to me. I went with it and made an amazing dive under two other players. I came up and passed it to Angelina right in front of the goal, she slams it in. The keeper dives and misses, 'yes!' I thought. We continued playing, and the Slytherins had the ball. Fred and George sent a bludger towards one and he dropped the ball while trying to avoid it. I dived and swooped the ball up, but a whistle blew. I stopped and flew down towards Katie, "What happened?" I asked. "Harry got whammed into by Flint, it should be a foul." I looked over at Harry hoping he was okay, and I saw him nod so I focused back on Katie, because she was saying something. "What did you say? Sorry." "I said do you want to take the foul?" "Sure?" "Ok great. Wood said you have a great shot just don't get nervous that's what got me my first time. Just fly over there and listen to Madam Hooch." I nodded.

I had no idea it was a shot I thought it just meant I start with the ball. I flew over near Madam Hooch and heard her blow a whistle, and shout "Foul!" Then she said to me, "When I blow my whistle just take a shot. 3-2-1" she blew her whistle I had been aimed at the right post so I threw to the left one. Just like I thought he dived to the right and my shot went soaring in. I was so happy and the crowd erupted in cheers.

We continued playing along and then suddenly the crowd started gasping and pointing at something. The whole game started to slow down to a crawl, and then suddenly everybody stopped. I turned and looked back at what everybody was looking at. I had the quaffle still and decided to just hold it since nobody else was moving. I wondered what the heck it was it looked like a... flying person! Who was it? It looked like their broom was all out of whack. When the person got whipped back around by the broom and I saw his face. I gasped in horror as I realized it was Harry! "Oh God" I moaned. Fred and George were underneath him obviously hoping to catch him if he fell, but every time they tried to go grab him from the broom it flew higher so they eventually stopped. Harry was only holding on with one hand when suddenly the shaking stopped and he regained control of his broom and hopped on. Everybody broke out in either cheering or booing. Gryffindor was cheering, of course, and Syltherin was booing.

I flew towards Angelina and threw her the quaffle she caught it and raced towards the goals. I got there before her and she threw it to me, the keeper didn't realize he had drifted away from the goal so I threw it in. I looked back just in time to see Harry diving towards the ground, he stopped and it looked like he was choking until he spit something out. It was the snitch, we caught the golden snitch, we won! Angelina flew over to me and hugged me, "Nice shots!" "You too!" We both flew down together and congratulated Harry on catching the snitch. Ron and Hermione raced over and hugged us both. "Great job!" They said.

After the game all of us had headed down to Hagrid's hut, so that Harry could drink a strong cup of tea for almost swallowing the snitch. "Great job" I whispered to Harry when I hugged him. "You too. I saw your first shot, and heard about the second." He said while smiling. "What the heck happened at the game, it literally all stopped and I had the quaffle." "I don't kn..." Harry started but then was cut off. "He was jinxed, by Snape." Ron said. Harry and me both looked at each other aghast and Hagrid choked on his tea, and sputtered out, "Codswallop! Professor Snape is a teacher, and wouldn't do anything to hurt a student!" "He was Hagrid, I know a jinxing curse when I see one and Professor Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said stubbornly. We could tell Hagrid wasn't convinced so we all looked at each other and decided to tell him. "Hagrid we know that Snape was trying to get past a three-headed dog on Halloween. Whatever it is guarding Snape is trying to steal it." Hagrid dropped his teacup. "Now I don't know how four know about this, although I'm not surprised, but nobody is trying to steal that stone. Now you four forget about the dog and forget about what's it guardin it's dangerous not to mention the fact that's it strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." "Aha! So there is somebody else involved!" I said triumphantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

One day when the school was just starting to wake up in the morning, Hogwarts was covered in 7 feet of snow! It was getting near Christmas and this just made everybody more antsy for the holidays.

Malfoy was still very bitter about Syltherin losing the game to Gryffindor so he ridiculed us in any way he could, but during Potions he knew better then to ridicule me, because Snape would punish him for that. Although, Snape didn't stop Malfoy from ridiculing Harry. Malfoy had tried to make a joke that the next Gryffindor seeker would be replaced with a wide-mouthed frog, but nobody found it funny because everyone was impressed about how he stayed on that broom. So then he resorted to teasing us about not having a family.

One day during potions he said loudly "I feel bad for all the people stuck here at Christmas, I guess their families just don't really want them." I didn't really care that much anymore, and I'd rather stay here then go back to the Dursleys anyway. I could tell Harry was super excited for the holidays, because I knew he had never had a real Christmas before. The problem for me, was that I had Christmas before, and the presents I got were awful. If they could even be considered presents, but they were to my family I guess just not to me. I could tell Harry knew something was up so he just kept my mind off of those things.

As we were walking out of the dungeon we saw Hagrid dragging a Christmas tree off to the Great Hall. "Hey Hagrid." We all called. "Need some help?" Ron asked. "Nah I'm fine." "So hoping to earn some extra money for the family Weasly, trying to get out of that shack of yours." Malfoy's voice suddenly drawled from behind us. Before we could stop him, Ron dived toward Malfoy, but then suddenly Snape appeared and said "Five points from Gryffindor, your not allowed to attack others Weasly." "But Professor, he was provoked, Malfoy was insultin his family." Hagrid defended him. "I don't care." Snape answered coldly.

He and Malfoy walked away, Ron was glaring at both of them and muttering some choice words under his breath. "I hate them both I really do." Harry said angrily. "Now don't be like that it's almost Christmas. Com' on I'll show yah the Great Hall. How many more days do you have till the holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one." Hermione answered. We pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, it looked amazing, it had all beautiful Christmas decorations and about five gorgeously decorated trees.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Hermione said suddenly. "we have to be in the library before lunch." "Wha why? It's almost the Holidays you shouldn't have any school work." Hagrid said surprised. "Oh no it's not work." I said. "We're just trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel is." Harry added. "I told yah guys to drop that." "Well we're going to look anyway, unless you'd like to save us the trouble of searching for it, because I know I've read his name somewhere." Hermione said. "I'm sayin nothin." Hagrid said stubbornly. "Fine we will just find him." Ron said.

We looked in the library for hours, but still could not find any sign of a person named Nicholas Flamel. Harry got kicked out of the library at about lunch time, so we decided to retire and head to lunch. "You guys will keep looking after I'm gone right?" "Yes," I groaned. "although I'm not sure we will find anything new at all. We've looked a thousand times!" "Well just keep looking," Hermione demanded stubbornly. "and send me an owl if you find anything." We all just nodded and started eating still grumbling over task.

Once the holidays had started though it was hard to focus on finding Nicholas Flamel, especially since Hermione wasn't here to bug us into going to the library every five minutes. On Christmas Eve I wondered, as I was lying in bed staring up at the canopy, if I would even get any presents from anyone. I slowly fell asleep with low expectations for presents the following day. When I woke up the next day I gasped as I saw all of the presents for just me, Harry, and Ron. We were the only ones in our whole house here over Christmas.

"Why are you guys looking so shocked of course there would be presents!" Ron said laughingly not noticing me and Harry exchanging looks and knowing exactly the reason we thought we would get none. We all ran down and started opening presents. The first present I opened was from the Dursleys. I laughed out loud when I opened it, it was just a penny. I looked over and saw Harry got only a dime. "Wow what are those!?" Ron said aghast. We looked at each other and laughed, "Here." I said and handed him my penny, Harry laughed and then handed him his dime also. While Ron was examining his money, me and Harry took the liberty of opening more presents.

After we had opened all our presents and sat back down, I noticed there was one left. Harry followed my gaze to the last present, and he leaned down and picked it up. "Last present, who's it to and from?" I asked. "It's to both of us, and it doesn't say who it's from." He said looking at me. "Well go on and open it, your killing me!" Ron said. Harry started tearing open the present and something silky fell to the floor. I picked it up and it looked like a traveling cloak. "Oh cool you got a traveling cloak, I've always wanted one that wasn't homemade." He said a little bitterly.

I put it on laughing and suddenly I heard both of the boys gasp out loud. "What!?" I said startled. "Your invisible!" I ran to the mirror and realized only my head was showing where the cloak did not fall over me. "Wow." I said twirling around and every once in a while only seeing a glimmer of my feet. "Those are really rare! Who sent it to you guys?" Ron asked. "I don't know," I said picking up the card, "it only says that it used to be our fathers and to use it wisely." "Weird. I wonder who would give you guys something so expensive from your father, and not even sign it?" Ron mused out loud. I shrugged and watched my body go from visible to invisible as I put on and removed the cloak.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

We all went to bed later that day with full stomachs, and happy hearts. I fell asleep shortly until I heard a hissing noise. I groaned and rolled over, still half-asleep. "Arrington!" Somebody called louder than before. "I'm up I'm up!" I said sitting up right away, I quickly grabbed my coat and headed to the common room to see who the heck was shouting my name in the middle of the night. I walked downstairs totally prepared to yell at someone for waking me up, when I saw Harry standing in the middle of the deserted common room holding the invisibility cloak. "What are you doing?" I hissed. "Just come with me hurry! Trust me." Harry said while grabbing my hand and literally dragging me out the dormitory.

We got to some room with a mirror when Harry finally let go of me and dropped the invisibility cloak off of us. "Look what I found!" He whispered. "I just see us." I said rolling my eyes. "No here stand where I'm standing," he moved me in front of the mirror to where he had been standing before, "there do you see our family?" "Yeah," I whispered, "I can see mom and dad, and a ton of our other family too!" I scooted over so both me and Harry could see our family. We sat down side by side and stared at the mirror the rest of the night.

We finally had to head back to the common room before everybody woke up so we wouldn't get caught. We headed up to our separate dormitories really quickly and then changed and headed back down. We met Ron and started walking to breakfast, and quickly filled him in on the mirror. "Wow, I want to see all of your guys family!" Ron exclaimed. "I want to see all of your family too!" Me and Harry said at the same time. "Just come around my house any time and you can see my family." Ron said a little bitterly. "We'll show you tonight. We can sneak out under the invisibility cloak again." I whispered. They both nodded there agreement. I couldn't focus on anything today, even though normally I would of had so much fun with all of the activities. I just kept thinking about my family, and what my life would be like if they had never died.

"Can we just go back I'm freezing!" Ron whined. "No we can find it." Harry said instantly. We had been roaming around forever, and I'm finally feeling better less moping about for my family. I didn't want to spoil it for Ron, but I was starting to think that this mirror wasn't good at all, but so addicting to see what you want but can't have that you just stare at it forever and then die. We finally got there and I decided not to stand in the spot but just watch Ron do it. Then I would never come here ever again. We finally got there and Harry rushed over and started looking at the mirror again. "Do you see them?" Harry asked excitedly. I was over to the side, to get out of the way of the magical properties of the mirror. "I just see us." Ron said plainly. Harry came over and moved to Ron to the right spot. "Wow I see myself expect I'm older, and I'm head boy and quidditch captain. Does this mirror show the future?" "How can it our family is dead." Harry said. Ron tore his eyes away from the mirror. "Guys we should go, I think I heard somebody. And this mirror it seems like evil, I don't know Harry." Harry shook his head, and Ron shrugged and said, "Alright I'll try to head back on my own." And he left without another word. "Harry, we should go Ron's right, there's something wrong about this mirror. I know it shows our family and all but-" I got cut off by somebody saying,

"So - back again, Harry, Arrington?" I felt as though my insides had turned to ice. We both turned around and looked behinds us. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. We must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror we hadn't noticed him. " - I didn't see you, sir." Harry muttered. "Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and I was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, and I went to go and join them, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." "We didn't know it was called that, Sir." I spoke up. "But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" He said still to my relief sounding slightly amused.

"It - well - it shows us our family -" said Harry gesturing to me and himself. "And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." Dumbledore said knowingly. "How did you know -?" Harry asked surprised. "I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" We both shook our heads. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" I thought. Then said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..." "Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You guys, who have never known your family, or have lost all that you thought was family, see your real family standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them.

However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" We both stood up. "Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"Harry said suddenly. "Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry and I both stared. "One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Later in bed that night I wondered if Dumbledore was actually telling the truth. Although it was a dreadfully personal question, Harry had asked, so I guess he had a right to lie to us. I slowly fell asleep with the images of my family in my head, which was going to be forgotten and washed away by tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Luckily Dumbledore did indeed convince Harry not to go looking for the mirror again, and I knew Harry wasn't sneaking out, because I had taken the cloak from him and kept it in my dormitory. I didn't at all like sleeping anymore since seeing the Mirror of Erised. I kept dreaming about my parents standing there happy, and then suddenly everything would go green and they would disappear. And all that's left is this mad cackling of laughter.

When Hermione came back she was torn between two different ideas. She was upset that Harry had been roaming around for three nights in a row. She was afraid that he could have gotten caught, and I secretly agreed with her. Although she was still a little upset that on his first wander through the castle Harry still didn't find anything about Nicholas Flamel in the restricted section. Over the next few weeks we had a lot on our plate, since quidditch practice had started up again now that we were back in the swing of classes. Since we were all very busy we only had time to look for him during our 10 minute breaks between classes.

During one rainy hard practice we got the worst news ever, after finally having enough of the Weasly twins goofing off Wood finally yelled "Would you stop it! We are going to have a hard enough time at this game with Snape referring, so if you two don't stop goofing off we will lose for sure!" "What!" I shouted aghast sharing a horrid expression with Harry.

After practice was over me and Harry skipped the usually after practice chatting with the team and went straight to the common room. Ron and Hermione were playing chess which was the only thing she ever lost at. Ron looked up and said "Don't bother me I'm trying to concen- What's the matter with you two?" He asked. Speaking quietly but fast, we told them about Snape's sudden desire to referee at our game against Hufflepuff. Immediately they both started telling us not to play, and to pretend to break our legs. "It would look suspicious if we both broke our leg." I said rolling my eyes. "And anyway the team needs us. Wood can't replace a seeker let alone another chaser as well." Harry said impatiently.

Our talk was interrupted by Neville hopping into the common rom his legs in a Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone fell over laughing but me and Hermeoine who immediately did the counter cruse. I walked over to Neville and helped him up shooting Harry a glare, he stifled his laughing after that. "Who did this to you Neville?" I asked quietly. "Malfoy." Muttered Neville. "You need to stick up for yourself Neville! Don't let him get to you!" Ron said. "I know I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy already beat you to it." Neville said looking downcast. Harry took out a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville saying, "Your worth 12 of Malfoy, your in Gryffindor while Malfoy is in stinking Slytherin." "Where the evil lie at heart." I said gallantly. Everybody burst into laughing and Neville even smiled a bit. "Here I know you collect the cards." He said and gave Harry the card, "I'm going to bed now."

"Oh, darn its Dumbledore I already have-" he broke off, "I've found Flamel!" 'What?" Me and Hermione and said at the same time. "I knew I saw it somewhere. Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" "That's it! I'll be right back!" Hermione said charging out of the common room, into her dormitory.

She came back down holding a giant old looking book. "I took this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." "Light?" Ron said. Hermione glared at him. "Here it is! Nicholas Flamel the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" "The what?" Ron and Harry said. "Don't you to read? Seriously this-" she said and I cut her off and started reading from the book, "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."

"So that's what Fluffy is guarding! Dumbledore must have wanted it moved out of Gringotts bank." Said Hermione. "A stone that makes gold, and keeps you from dying! No wonder Snape wants it!" Ron said a little dreamily. As the quidditch match was drawing closer I was getting more and more nervous about Snape referring at the match. Despite Harry's and my own insistent to everybody that nothing bad would happen. I wasn't as much worried for myself as I was worried about Harry, I still didn't believe that it was Snape who did it, but I still didn't want to take any chances by letting my guard down.

When the day for the match came, I was relieved and more nervous than ever. At least now we can finally get this over with I had whispered to Harry when suddenly Wood came over. "Harry if we ever needed an early snitch catch today would be the day. Okay?" Harry nodded and looked extremely nervous. "Blimey- the whole schools out there today! Even Dumbldore!" Fred said sounding surprised. "Really?" Harry said and dashed over to the flap in the tent to check for himself. Harry walked back with a big smile on his face. My face broke out in relief, we were both thinking the same thing. Snape or anybody else could never hurt Harry with Dumbledore there, we were safe! We marched out into the fields, and the game began. I got the quaffle, and passed to Angelina, I swerved and avoided the Hufflepuff seeker, then got passed the quaffle then suddenly out of nowhere the bludger came hurtling towards me, I swerved to avoid it, then suddenly I heard people gasp. I looked around thinking Harry was hurt, then I felt something smash my head, and everything went black.

When I woke up Harry, Ron, and Hermione where all standing above my bed. I looked around and then saw the rest of the quidditch team. "What happened?" I asked. "Did we win?" "Yeah we won!" Fred and George said at the same time. The whole team said get better and walked away with Fred and George still singing we won, we won, we won. "What happened to me?" I asked again looking at Harry. "Well we don't know. The bludger just kind of turned around and hit the back of your head after you swerved." Said Ron. "Yeah, it was probably Snape." Harry said. "I don't think so." Said Hermione and Harry and Ron looked at each other exasperated, it was obvious they had had this argument before.

I quickly cut in not wanting to start a fight, "Alright, alright I get it. You two," I said dictating Ron and Harry, "think it was Snape, "You," pointing at Hermione , "Think it was probably an accident." They all nodded and then we burst out laughing. "Wait I almost forgot to tell you what I heard Snape and Quirrel talking about." Harry then explained how Snape knew that Quirrel knew how to get past Fluffy, and was demanding he be told. "Great," I said, "As long as Quirrel stays strong and doesn't say anything then we're all safe." We looked at each other scared and nervous knowing that the stone wasn't safe if only Quirrel could stop Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Surprisingly the stone actually, stayed safe every for weeks. Every time we passed by the third corridor door we put our ear to the door to make sure Fluffy was still growling. Ron was starting to yell at people for making fun of Quirrel, and Harry was giving him encouraging smiles. Hermione however also had other things on her mind then just the stone. She was already worried about exams, and as Ron said "But those are weeks away!" But Hermione already retorted that you have to start preparing now, and sadly the teachers agreed, and started giving us even more homework. Although, as Harry kept saying, "How does giving us more homework help us study? Shouldn't we have less so we can study?" But Hermione always glared and said, "As if you would actually study."

We were spending a lot of time in the library trying to catch up on the extra homework. I was all up to date on everything, and was still getting no homework from potions. Hermione finally at one point broke and said "Why does he never give you homework! It's like he loves you like he's your brother or mother or something!" "I have no idea, but it's not my fault so don't yell at me." I retorted. I was sick of everybody yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault. It reminded me of when my old mom or aunt always yelled at me for everything. Which put me in an awful mood, it didn't help that she also mentioned brothers, but I stopped that thought as soon as I could. I had promised myself never to think about it again, and I wouldn't. But once I had accidentally started thinking about it, I couldn't stop, and I was soon depressed again. I knew the others noticed, and they finally started dropping it.

One time when we were in the library we saw Hagrid in there. "Hagrid what are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised. "Nothin'" He said. "What are you lot doing? Your not still looking for Nicholas Flammel are yeh?" He whispered suspiciously. "Oh we found that out ages ago we know Fluffy's guarding the Sorcerer's S-" Ron said "Don't go shoutin it will yeh?" Hagrid said angrily lookin around. "Well there are a few things we would like to know." I said. "like what else is guarding besides fluffy and-" "Alright, alright. Come by later and I'll tell yeh lot." He said then walking away looking disgruntled. "Wonder what he was doing here." I said. "I'll go see what section he was looking in." Ron said.

He walked back and slammed his chair back and flopped down. "Dragons, Hagrid was looking up dragons." "Well Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Said Harry. "Yeah he told us so the first time he saw us." I said. Ron looked upset. "But their really dangerous! You should seed the burns Charlie gets off working with the wild ones in Britain!"

We walked down later, and knocked on Hagrid's hut. He admitted us in when he saw who it was. "So yeh lot wanted ter ask me somethin'?" "Yeah, we wanted to know what else was guarding the stone besides Fluffy." Harry said. "I can't tell yer that. Even if me wanted ter, it not for me ter tell." He responded. "Oh come on Hagrid. We just wanted to know who else besides you Dumbledore trusted to guard it. And you must have heard, I mean you hear everything in Hogwarts!" Hermione was laying on the flattering thick, but it seemed to do the trick. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid said. We all looked at each other wide eyed. "Oh come on yer not still on about Snape now are yeh? He's guarding the stone he's not about ter steel it!" Hagrid said with resiliency. "Hagrid you haven't told anybody how to get passed Fluffy have you?" I asked. Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore!" He responded happily.

"Hagrid what's in the fire?" Hermione asked. "Ah that's, er..." Hagrid grunted. "I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed. "but, blimey, Hagrid, where did you get one?" "Won it last night when I played a game of cards against im. Glad to be rid of the dragon it seemed like. Not sure why." Hagrid said honestly. We all looked at each other. "But Hagrid, what are you going to do with it when it's all grown up?" I asked. But Hagrid didn't seem to be listening anymore.

Know over the next few days we had another thing to worry about. Hermione started writing us studying schedules, they would have been great and all if the exams were next week, but since they're not it was driving me nuts. "Hermione I will gladly except these schedules when they are a week away, not ten weeks!" I continually said. Every time she just glared and turned away.

Finally one day at breakfast we got a letter from Hagrid, saying only two words 'It's hatchin' Ron and Harry wanted to skip Herbology but Hermione absolutely refused to. And I also thought that we were in enough trouble with the stone already, to worry about detentions on top of it. "Let's just go, and see the dragon. Hagrid would love us for it." Ron said. "No I already said we would get in troub-" I responded when Harry suddenly smushed me. We all looked up and saw Malfoy standing there. "How much do you think he heard?" Hermione said with a quaver in her voice. "I don't know." I responded. Ron and Hermione continued arguing all the way until Herbology where they finally agreed we would visit Hagird during our 10 minute break. Me and Harry just shook our heads trying to keep from laughing at them.

"Com in, com in." Hagrid said waving us in. "Look over there it's hatchin" There were some cracks running along the egg know, and it was sitting on the table. Suddenly a green small head poked out, and it sneezed and some sparks flew out of its mouth. "Hello beautiful." Hagrid said scratching her little head. She was very cute, but I knew dragons grew to be quite large, and wasn't exactly sure where Hagrid was planning on keeping her. "Hagrid, how big do those things grow?" Hermione asked the question that I had just been about to ask. Hagrid was going to answer, when suddenly he jumped up and said "Who's that?" I turned and looked out the window and saw the blond shingling hair of "Malfoy" groaned Ron.

The next few days we all spent time down at Hagrid's hut trying to convince him to get rid of the dragon. "C'mon Hagrid. Just let him go in the wild." Hermione said, pleading with Hagrid. "Nah, he's only a baby, he couldn't take care of himself." Hagrid would repeatedly say. Suddenly when we were walking back from the hut one night, Harry looked at Ron and said "Charlie." "Umm I'm Ron remember?" Ron said giving Harry a strange look. "No, Charlie your brother he can take Norbert." Harry said excitedly. "Yes," I said as we were walking back up to the castle, "write to him tonight and ask him to take Norbert."

One night, when we we we all waiting for Ron to come back so we could read Charlie's letter, Ron came sprinting back in the portrait tearing off mine and Harry's cloak. "It bit me!" he exclaimed. "We have Charlie's answer." I said quickly before Ron could get to be to mad at Hagrid. Harry quickly tore open the letter and showed everybody else.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love, Charlie

"Well it shouldn't the to hard, we have the invisibility cloak, and it could probably fit two of us." We all nodded then headed to bed.

The only problem was that the next morning Ron's hand had swollen to twice its usual size. We didn't want to go in case Madam Pomfrey would recognize a dragon bite, but at the afternoon I put my foot down and demanded he go to Madam Pomfrey. His hand had, not only swelled now, but turned a sickly green color.

After classes that day we all rushed to Ron's bed in the hospital to see him freaking out. "It's okay Ron." I said soothingly. "Yeah we've got this all under control." Hermione said in a whisper. "It's just Malfoy came to visit me, telling Madam Pomfrey he needed to borrow a book. Then he started threatening me that he'd tell Madam Pomfrey how I really got the bite." Ron said looking quite pale. "It's okay Ron, it will all be over at midnight Saturday." Hermione was saying when suddenly Ron sat up in his bed. "Oh no," He groaned, " I left the letter in the book, Malfoy will know." We all looked at each other uneasily, but we had no other choice, we couldn't let Hagrid get fired.

The next day we went down too Hagrids hut, "Can't let you in. Norbert's in a tricky stage." We told him about Charlie's answer and he just nodded crying. The dragon gave a big snort, and stamped it's legs making the table shake.

Then finally Saturday couldn't come soon enough. As planned I walked out of the common room with invisible Harry and Hermione behind me. Then I started walking to the bathroom. I was nervous, that I was going to get caught so I hurried, when suddenly I became rigid. I couldn't move at all and I fell over. I suddenly felt somebody dragging me and I craned my eyes to see who had cursed me. I saw a familiar glint of white blond hair and knew it was Malfoy. He kept dragging until suddenly I heard a voice say, "Malfoy! Why are you out of bed at this time! And goodness gracious who are you dragging behind you! Is that a student?" McGonagall said. I would have laughed if I wasn't in a lot of pain, I was pretty sure Malfoy had messed up the hex pretty bad. "But Professor, Potter and Granger are coming with a dragon-" "Nonsense what utter rubbish! And even so, that gives you no right to hex a student!" She said scolding Malfoy with enough fire in her tone to set a twenty story building on fire, and have it crumble to ash. "I didn't Professor! I found her like this." Malfoy said. "Well then lets see what Arrington has to say about this." McGonagall muttered the counter curse, but I was still stuck. "Oh dear." She said and the next thing I know everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

When I finally woke up my whole body felt sore, it was like waking up from a long slumber and finding out you have a crick in your neck, except this crick was everywhere. Seeing that nobody was there I looked out the window and saw it was dark, it must still be night I thought. So I went back to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all standing above my bed. "You guys are all okay? Great! Malfoy had been caught dragging me, he tried to do a hex, perfictus totalus, I believe but I think something went wrong." I mused. I saw Harry and Hermione looking really sad and then something hit me. "Did you guys get caught too?" Hermione nodded. "Oh no! What happened?" I said stunned. "Well we walked by Malfoy, and heard him getting detention, but we didn't see you." Hermione paused looking at me. "Oh I must have already been taken to the hospital. Go on." I encouraged. "Then we made it up to the tower and gave away the dragon to Charlie's friends, who are really nice folks."

I gave Hermione a glare and she hurriedly continued. "We gave them the dragon and we started walking down the steps, and then Filch saw us." "Saw you? How could he see you? Did the magic wear off on the cloak or something?" I said aghast. Then I saw their sheepish faces. "You forgot it didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Great." I groaned. "This is just what we need now. Did you leave it up there?" I knew the answer before she even said it. "We had to. Once we got caught we couldn't exactly go back up and get it." Madam Pomfrey came in then and ushered them out saying I needed my rest, so I didn't get a chance to answer Hermione's pleading looks to understand. I just nodded to Hermione and smiled at her showing I understood. Then I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

When I was finally up and out of the hospital, I realized how many points they actually lost and was aghast. "150? But that doesn't even make sense if you both lost 50..." "Neville heard Malfoy talking about catching us with a dragon, and went to go and warn us." Harry explained bitterly. "Oh." I said.

It was awful for the longest time for Harry, and I got some of the lashing out to. Everybody was pissed off that they could lose that many points for Gryffindor. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were mad because they were all hoping to see Syltherin finally lose for once. "I'm done with snooping around from now on." Harry whispered at me one afternoon, after we had to walk through a booing common room. "Don't worry we can make up the points." I said. I then hugged him and said goodnight.

One of the many days we were all studying in the library for exams Harry suddenly came flying in unusually late. "Where have you-" he cut me off and said "Listen to what I just heard between Snape and Quirrel: "No - no - not again, please -" "All right - all right -" It sounds like Quirrel has finally given up." "Well there is still Fluffy." I said cautiously. "But what if Snape found out, maybe from a book or something? What should we do Harry?" Ron said excitedly, the hint of adventure kindling his eyes. "Go to Dumbledore, like we should have done from the very beginning." Said Hermione. "No." I said a little to forcefully. Everyone stared at me. "I just meant-" "That we don't have enough information to go to Dumbledore your right." Said Harry. But it was to late, Harry could tell something was up, although Ron and Hermione seemed to buy Harry's story. "Well if we did a bit of poking around-" said Ron, "No we've done enough poking around." Said Harry cutting Ron off.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Neville all got the same notes, saying to meet Filch at eleven o'clock tonight by the entrance hall. I was extremely happy because I knew Harry had been planning to talk to me tonight about what was wrong. Harry must have known what I was thinking so at lunch he whispered "I haven't forgotten, this only puts it off till later." I glared at him and said, "Talk about what?" He just shook his head and went back to lunch. I pushed my food away deciding I wasn't hungry anymore. Hermione was looking in between me and Harry looking throughly confused, Ron was just focused on eating, so luckily it was only Hermione who noticed our exchange. Although nobody would understand because only Harry knew, or kind of knew.

We were studying in the common room when Hermione stood up suddenly, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 9:00. "Hermione you don't have to leave until-" I started saying when Hermione cut me off. "I know can you come get my other books with me?" "But don't you have them all-" "Come on." She said taking my hand and dragging me upstairs. I looked back at Harry and saw him smiling and Ron looking confused like Hermione was this morning. "What's up?" I said acting ignorant when we made it up to the dormitory. "What is going on with you?" "What do you mean?" I said still acting like I had no idea what she was talking about. "You know what I mean. First you got all quite for a period because people were talking about mothers, and then you act like you hate Dumbledore." "I don't hate him." I muttered. But she hit so close to home just not close enough, but it was enough to break the dam I had built up, I started crying, sobbing really, and I ran to the dormitory. "Hey Arrington," Ron started but then quickly stopped. Harry tried to grab my arm as he was asking "What's wrong?" But I evaded his grip and ran straight out to the girls bathroom. I would head back after 11:00 when Harry and Hermione left. And after this day, I would never think about my family ever again. I promised myself, although I knew sometimes it would inevitably happen.

I returned quickly to the common room and found Ron sleeping in the common room. I looked at the clock realizing it was midnight, and Harry and Hermione would be back soon. I was glad Ron was at least asleep so I wouldn't have to answer why I had run out. I was determined though not to let my past ruin my present, where I finally felt at home.

I sat down and was just getting comfortable with a book when suddenly Harry and Hermione came bursting in. Harry looked at me and Hermione testily, but then ran over and woke up Ron. Whatever he had to say was obviously important because usually he would have pestered me before anything else. I was glad for it though. He shook Ron awake, and Ron shot up saying "What? What? Oh hey guys." Harry quickly shushed him and began. "So we were serving our detention in the dark forest with Hagrid. I got paired with Malfoy after he scared Neville and he sent up red sparks. Our job was to find a hurt unicorn, so when me and Malfoy went searching we came across the dead unicorn and something was sucking its blood. Malfoy and Fang ran off and I got cornered, I would have died if Firenze hadn't come to save me. He then told me that unicorn blood can save you even if you are at the brink of death, but it comes at a terrible cost." "Of course! I read about it in a book, but it's a really terrible thing, it creates your life so evil," Hermione said knowingly. "but who would do such a thing?"

"Firenze told me it was Voldemort." Everyone gaped at him. My stomach churned at the thought. "What if he's coming back Harry? Snape must be trying to get the stone for him! Harry and Arrington your probably in terrible danger then. I mean he already murdered your parents." Ron said looking pale and a little sick again at the very thought. I looked at the ground. "Well, your all forgetting one thing. Who was the wizard that Voldemort most feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around he can't hurt you. As long as Dumbledore is around you will be safe." Hermione said full of confidence. I realized that I was subconsciously rubbing my scar again. If felt like it was burning like an after shock. I looked over at Harry and noticed he was staring at me. I quickly muttered "Good night," and left before either Harry or Hermione could stop me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The day's seemed to creep by, and all during the exams I was afraid Voldemort was going to come bursting through the door at any minute. But I knew Fluffy was still alive and well, behind the third floor corridor door. I tried my hardest at the exams, but I thought I did a lot better at the practical exams and okay on the written ones. It was hard to write with my hand burning the whole day. It had been bothering me ever since the day Harry had gone into the forest and met Voldemort. Harry and Hermione hasn't pressed me since that day, but I knew they weren't letting it go. I wasn't as excited or happy as normal, but I was better. Most people just chalked up my quietness to the exams instead of something actually being wrong.

After our last exam Harry finally burst out angrily "I wish I knew what this means! It's hurt before but never like this!" He said while rubbing his scar. "Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested. "No," I said finally speaking up, "It's not a sickness or anything, I think it means that dangers coming." "Relax," said Ron still looking at me like Harry and Hermione, "Fluffy is still there and guarding the stone, and we have Dumbledore too." Harry nodded but I still worried. I mean nobody could take down Voldemort before, so who the heck is going to be able to stop him from coming back?

We were sitting outside on the lawn looking down at Hagrid's house, just resting since finals were finally over when suddenly Harry jumped up. "I just thought of something. I don't know how I didn't think of it before." "What?" I said, very scared by his tone of urgency and how pale he looked. "We've got to go see Hagrid now." He started running down the hill, and we ran after him."Don't you think it's a bit odd that the one thing Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and then suddenly somebody shows up and gives him one?" "Oh my gosh." I said. "What?" said Ron still looking confused, but now Hermione had a look of understanding in her face, and I knew she knew to. "Oh hullo." Hagrid said, "What ya'll doin here? You want some drinks after your exams?" He said very jovially. "Yes-" Ron started. "No." Said Harry cutting him off. "Sorry." He added when he saw a hurt look on his face, "but we have some important questions to ask you. What did the man look like who gave you Norbert?" "Dunno, he didn't take the cloak off." Hagrid said normally.

I shot a worried look at Harry. "Well did he seem interested in any creatures? Or in Hogwarts?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "Well yeah o'course. He wanted to know if I could handle a dragon and I told him after Fluffy I could handle anything. The trick with any creature is ter know how ter tame it. For example give Fluffy, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep." Hagrid said. We all looked at each other shocked. "I shouldn't told yer that. Hey where are ya'll goin?" We started running back up the hills and into the castle. "We have to go to Dumbledore. It's what we should have done from the beginning." Harry said. "It must have been Voldemort under that cloak," I said smacking my head, "but Harry where is Dumbledores office?"

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGongall asked. She had rounded the corner carrying a large stack of books and stopped when she saw us four. "We need to go see Professor Dumbledore! Right away it is urgent!" Harry said quickly. "Well I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait. He is away right now attending a important meeting at the ministry." She said still looking sternly at us. "But Professor this is more important than that!" Harry said almost pleading with her know. " What could be more important than that?" She asked stunned by Harry. "The sorcerers stone, somebody's going to try and steal it!" I said. She dropped all of the books she was carrying and gawked at us. "How do you know-" she stopped herself took a breath and then started speaking agin. "Now I don't know how you four found out about this but I can assure it is safe and no one is going to try and steal it." She then huffed, waved her wand picking up all her books and walked away. Once she was out of ear shot Harry immediately said, "It's going to be tonight. Snape is already knows how to get past the dog, and Quirrels, and his own-" "So he only has two left and-"

"Hello." Said a cold high voice, and I immediately knew who it was. We turned around and saw Snape standing behind us. "What would four Gryffindors be doing inside on day like this?" "We were just-" Hermione started. "Yes?" He said glaring at her. "We were just heading back to our dormitories." I said. He just huffed. We started to walk away when Snape said, "Anymore nighttime wandering a from you three," he said pointing at Hermione, Ron and Harry, "and I will personally make sure you are expelled." He then turned and walked away as abruptly as he had showed up. I shook my head mystified at why I never got in trouble with him.

"Well it's obvious what we have to do now." I said. They all looked at me. "We have to go through the trapdoor tonight." I said. Harry nodded. "It's a good thing we got the invisibility cloak back then." I said. "But how is it going to fit all four of us?" Asked Ron. "All four-" Harry started. "Oh come off it. We aren't going to let you guys go all alone." Hermione said. Everyone started thinking and throwing out suggestions, when I finally decided I had to put some trust in them. Plus they would probably figure out sooner or later. When I was thinking all of this I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Well I have an idea. The cloak should be able to fit three of us right?" They all nodded so I continued. "Well if one of us was able to say turn into a small animal we could just hold that person under the cloak with them." Hermione shook her head. "Not only is that way to advanced magic, but you have to get registered at the ministry of magic in order to become one, so that means it would take way to long. It's called an amigus, by the way, when a human transfigures." I shook my head at her and said, "Well umm I'm kinda of already an anmigus or whatever you called it." Everyone stared at me shocked. I looked around and saw nobody coming into the common room, because it was dinner, so I chose that moment to turn into my miniature unicorn. Everyone stared at me, or down on me, when my wings finally formed I flew over to Harry and nudged his cloak arm. He hesitated for a second longer than threw it over all of us. We looked in the mirror it covered us perfectly. "Okay let's go." Harry said. "Wait just one second. I know you guys might not know but this is really rare magic, how could you even have done it in the first place?" I just shook my head, making my beautiful mane go all over. "Okay but does anyone else besides us know you can do this?" I shook my head again. Although... I just shook my head again.

We took off the cloak and I sat on Hermione's lap with the cloak over me, so I wouldn't have to change human and then change back again. When finally everyone cleared out we started moving forward again. We were almost to the door when a voice said, "Hey. What are you guys doing? Your sneaking out again aren't you?" "No Neville it's not like that-" Hermione started, "I'll I'll fight y-you." Neville stuttered. "I'm really sorry Neville. Perfictus Totalus." Neville instantly went rigid and fell over onto the ground with a slight thud. "Sorry Neville." everyone said as they walked, I just neighed. Harry then threw the cloak over us the minute we climbed out of the portrait hole.

We quietly made our way to the third corridor. We walked silently up to it and the door was slightly agar. "Is that snoring?" Ron asked. We walked in and found a magical harp, playing a tune, but the second we walked in it stopped. I tuned back into a human right as the dog, or dogs, were about to lunge, and started singing, and beasts eyes drooped down, and started falling back asleep. Everyone stared at me and I just shrugged and than motioned for them to keep moving. I kept singing as Harry and Ron moved the dogs paw off of the trapdoor, and then Hermione opened it.

"Okay, now if something happens to me don't follow, go straight to the owlery and send an owl to Dumbledore." Hermione and Ron nodded, he looked at me, I nodded but both he and I knew that there was no way I was leaving him. Harry then tuned around and lowered himself into the trap door, he was hanging by two hands, and then he let go. My singing faltered and the dog started to twitch I quickly kept on singing. "It's all good, go ahead!" Harry yelled up to us. I shrugged and motioned Ron and Hermione to go ahead. After they both jumped, I quickly lowered myself down then with one hand and stopped singing and I quickly swung the trapdoor shut, and let go. I fell for a second and landed on some weird, tangly thing, and immediately it started wrapping me up.

"What do we do?" I shouted. I started trying to yank the thing off of me, but the more I struggled the more plants came over and tried to tangle me up. "It's Devil Snare stop struggling or it will only kill you faster! I'm trying to remember how to kill it." Hermione said sounding frustrated. "Light. Light Hermione." I shouted though it sounded muffled since the plant was now cornering my mouth. "Of course but there's no fire or anything." Hermione responded now sounding desperate. I grabbed my wand and said "Lumos." The light was very little because my incantation wasn't strong, but it was enough that it let go of my mouth. Then suddenly I heard Hermione shout something and a bluebell fire appeared like the one we had used in the courtyard many times when it was cold. The plant dropped us and we fell to the cement below. "Is everybody alright?" Harry asked. "Yes thanks to Hermione." I said. "Lucky Harry doesn't freak out. "There's no wood." Honestly Harry." Ron said laughing. "Wait he said that?" I said and laughed out loud. "Well why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Harry asked grumpily trying to direct the attention away from me. "Because it didn't come up." I said shrugging. "Any other hidden talents we need to know about?" Hermione asked. "No." I said laughing, "let's go."

We started walking forward into the stone hallway ahead and came to an old wooden door. There was a faint rustling sound inside and suddenly all of my laughter from before left me, and I felt more like throwing up than laughing. We opened the door slowly, wands out in front of us, ready to do what little magic we knew. Nothing happened but the fluttering sound had intensified, I looked up and saw a ton of birds. "Do you think they would attack if we crossed?" I asked. "Probably." Ron said. "But they're not birds." Harry said excitedly, "their keys!" What? I thought, I looked a little closer and noticed they were in fact keys, just with wings. We crossed to the other side of the room, but luckily nothing attacked. Ron and Hermione walked over to the door, I heard Ron say "Alohomara. Nope." Ron said shaking his head. Harry walked over to the broomstick in the middle of the room. I walked over to Harry and said "You know what you have to do right?" He nodded. "don't worry I'll fly with you." Ron and Hermione were still at the door trying to unlock it. "We didn't come this far to just quit." I said, and then turned into a unicorn.

I flew up high, and started looking for a key. "Look for an old one Arrington." Harry shouted then he grabbed the broom and started flying. The keys started flying after him, and he was trying to lose them by flying high up through the ceiling bars and around the bends. The keys didn't seem to notice me, so I used that to my advantage, and found a key trying to not chase Harry, but run away from. I flew up to it, caught it in my mouth and flew down to Hermione and Ron I spit it into her stretched out hand and she caught it before it was able to fly away again. I landed and turned back into a human, "Hurry Hermione!" I moaned watching Harry anxiously as he was doing all dangerous twists and turns to avoid the keys. Hermione threw open the door, and Harry flew through, me and Hermione grabbed the door and slammed it shut before and keys could fly through. We heard numerous keys slamming into the door, and after a minute it finally stopped.

I turned away from the door, and was greeted by the sight of a large black and white checkered floor, "Hang on, is this a chessboard?" Hermione asked shocked. Ron and Harry nodded, having played it quite a few times over the Christmas break. "What the heck are we supposed to do?" I said slightly awed at a sight like this. "It's obvious isn't it? We have to play our way across." Ron said. "What-" I started and then Ron answered my question before I even fully asked it. "We have to be chessman. Now, no need to offend you guys but," "It's okay just tell us what to do." Harry said. "Harry you go be a bishop, Hermione, you a castle, Arrington go be the queen." I nodded.

"What are you going to be?" Hermione asked. "Me I'll be a knight." He gluped. "Alright so white moves first." The white piece moved across the board silently into position. "Now our turn. Pawn to D-5." Ron called out loudly commanding his pieces. The black pawn moved silently up next to their queen, and the white pice sprang into action pulling out her sword and smashing our chess piece. The pieces flew toward us and I had to duck to avoid some pieces. "That had to happen." Ron said shakily.

The rest of the game happened exactly like that but it was hard for me to tell who was winning. Then when it was our turn again after a little bit, Ron looked at Harry and said, "You know what I have to do Harry." "No you can't Ron!" Harry screamed at him. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Ron wants to sacrifice himself." Harry said. "No, there has to be another way!" Hermione demanded loftily. "Maybe I could fly to the door-" I started, "No we would lose the game then, and there's probably charms to stop you." Hermione said. "Arrington, Harry when I make my move you guys will be free to move ahead, and Harry you can checkmate their king. I know you can stop Snape there is only three more charms left, and we've made it this far." Ron said, then faced forward and commanded his horse to the place near their king. The king raised his sword and stabbed it straight into the horse, Ron fell backwards off the horse and landed on the ground. He didn't move or get up.

Hermione started for him, screaming "Ron." but Harry shouted, "Don't move! Remember we are still playing." Harry then moved towards the king and said "Checkmate." The sword fell out of the chess pieces hands and clattered to the floor. We all then ran over to Ron. "Hermione, Harry you guys okay?" I asked. They both nodded, "How about Ron?" I asked. Hermione answered, "I think he's only knocked out." She said sounding a little worried. "Alright come on Hermione, he will be fine here." Harry said. We walked toward to the door, and were faced with an awful smelling odor, but it also smelled similar, "It's a troll." Hermione said in a soft whisper. We had stopped and Harry said "Come on I'm going to die from the smell." We walked into the next room and were met by a table with bottles on it. The second we were all through the doorway fires sprang up blocking us from going forward or back. I noticed that the fires were weird, one blocking the way back to the chessboard was purple, while the one leading onward was black. Hermione picked up a piece of paper off the table and we all moved together to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however

slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are

those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see

clearly, all are different size

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"Amazing. It's not magic at all just like a math puzzle." I said staring at the paper. "Most wizards don't have the slightest bit of logic so they would be stuck in here forever. Okay hold on let me think." Hermione stared at the puzzle and at the table of bottles for a little and then finally said, "Okay I got it. This one will lead you forward-" "That's not enough for all of us." I said. "Yeah it looks like only enough for one person." Harry said. "Which one heads back?" I asked. Hermione pointed at a bigger round bottle on the table. "Well that looks like enough for two people. Harry you go on. Me and Hermione will go back and get Ron, and deliver an owl to Dumbledore telling him what happened." Harry nodded. "Okay I'll drink first then, and then you two go." Harry said. "Good luck Harry." I said and hugged him tightly. "You too, Arrington. Good luck Hermione." Harry said, hugging us both. "Be safe Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded then unscrewed the cap to the potion he drank it and then turned to the door, he waved and then walked through.

"Okay go ahead Hermione and then I will follow, if something goes wrong and I don't come through after a minute just go." I said. "But-" Hermione started, "No don't waste time, you couldn't get through and back out again, and then Dumbledore would never know where we are." I said firmly. She nodded and I knew she understood my decision. We went near the door, and Hermione took a gulp of the potion and walked through the door. I raised the rest of the potion to my mouth and drank the rest of it. I instantly collapsed to the floor, except know I wasn't in the room with tables anymore. I was in my old house... 'Oh God.' I thought. 'Oh please no.' And then I had to relive through the torture of my past again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It was so awful, every single awful memory was being dragged up, and through it all I could actually feel the pain inflicted on me through the memories, or was it from the potion? I couldn't tell what was real or fake anymore. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared and said "Oh dear." He muttered some words, and the pain was gone, but the memories had done their job, I was ready for it to all end. I looked up at Dumbledore, and as everything was going black I heard myself beg, "Please! Just end it now. Please..." Everything swam in and out of focus, I remember Dumbledore leaving me for a moment, and going after Harry. He looked dead but Dumbledore said he was alive or at least I think he did. Then everything lost focus for me, I was still living in my past, and I had just wanted it to be over, who deserved this? I lived through this once why again? Suddenly when I was hazily aware of my surroundings I saw I was in, the hospital, and Jonathan was giving me something to drink. Wait why is he here? "No, no, no." I screamed shaking my head. Somebody hurried over and spoke quietly and softly to me. I realized this person wasn't anyone in my family, so I accepted the drink, and finally I fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I looked around, and saw I was alone. I sighed, and then my eye caught somebody standing above me! I started to freak out, when I realized it was Dumbledore. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I wasn't ready to talk to anybody. I don't think I would ever be able to talk to anybody again. "Ahh your awake." I just nodded. I was really worried about Harry but I was going to be resilient in not speaking, whenever I spoke it always got other people in trouble, my life at least taught me a lesson. "Hmm," Dumbledore said his eyes staring at me trying to pierce right into me. I could feel him trying to go into my mind, and I closed it off. I had so much practice with guarding myself in the muggle world it early translated into the magic world. "So I can see that you our skilled at guarding your mind. Would care to tell me then what exactly is bothering you?" He spoke kindly and gently, and I felt the small urge to tell him, but I knew the repercussions. "No? Well Arrington it is your choice but I urge you to talk to somebody. When you bottle up things the way you do, it has awful repercussions on yourself. It starts to consume your very being, your soul, and it's all you can think of. The awful things, whatever happened to you, I can't fix. Sadly I can't go back in time, and put you with your brother, and I will forever have to live with that. But I share these things with people, they help me reassure me. Arrington you are closing yourself off, and I hate to see that. Please talk to somebody." I shook my head. I thought of a question I really wanted to ask, I didn't feel like speaking yet so I tried to see if I could close off only part of my mid and let him see the question. It must have worked because Dumbledore nodded and said, "She's your Aunt. Your fathers sister, I didn't expect it to be that bad, but than again." He said trailing off. "Just promise me, that you'll think about talking okay?" I just nodded, although I had no intention of ever talking to somebody.

He seemed content with that though and then said, "I should probably allow Madam Pomfrey to attend to you, so you are allowed to go the feast. Harry just left to go, so let's get you all caught up to him." Madam Pomfrey fussed over me, for a while, and then finally let me go. I walked to the banquet alone and during that time I used it to think. I decided, that if not for my sake, but for Harry's and my friends I would act happy. Dumbledore would think I talked and all would be perfect for everybody, except for me. But that's the way the world works. Somebody always ends up getting the short stick, and yet they hide that fact to make sure everyone else is okay, when they themselves are not. So it decided, I will put up a wall so thick, that nobody would ever be able to break through it again. With this thought in mind I walked through the halls doors, and into the awaiting feast.

Dumbledore was talking already, so nobody yelled or talked, but they all craned their heads to look at me. I quietly went to sit down by Harry as Dumbledore, kept talking when I finally caught wind of what he was saying, it was the ending, his speech was over and we all started eating. Harry looked at me and before he could ask, I just smiled and said, "Good to see you guys all are okay." They nodded and we all laughed. Mine was a bit forced seeing how we all weren't okay, but nobody seemed to notice. When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up and cleared the plates. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and eighty- two."

Everyone except Syltherin groaned, and a few people glanced at Harry, Hermione, and Neville glaring at them. "But," Dumbledore said and everyone grew quiet, "Recent events must be taken into account. To Mr. Ronald Weasly, I award 50 points, for the best played wizards chess game Hogwarts has ever seen. To Mrs. Hermione Granger, for the ever cleverness of logic, in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor 50 points. To Mr. Harry Potter, for bravery beyond sorts, and courage to face whatever comes at him I award him 60 points. To Mr. Neville Longbottom I award him 10 points. It's hard enough to stand up to your enemies, but even harder to stand up to your friends." "We're tied with Slytherin." People started whispering and cheering. Then Dumbledore started speaking again and everything immediately went silent. "And to Mrs. Arrington Potter, for facing the deepest darkest fears of all, I award her 70 points. Now if my calculations are correct I believe a change of decorations is in order." He clapped his hands and everything changed from green to red and gold. Everyone except Syltherin started cheering and screaming. Harry turned and smiled at me. And I smiled back.

After the feast, and then the long train ride it was hard to have to say goodbye to everybody, despite me thinking I was going to have to fake everything I found my friends and brother could always keep my mind off it, sure it was still there it always was. "Promise me you guys will write everyday." Hermione said. As we were getting off the train. I looked up from the scrap book Hagrid had given us and smiled at Hermione. "Well not everyday." Ron said rolling his eyes and sharing a look with Harry. "Don't worry Hermione, I promise we will write." I said. "It's strange to think we are going home after all this time." Hermione commented. "I'm not really going home." Harry and me said at the same time. Both Hermione and Ron looked at us weirdly.

We then all hugged goodbye, and me and Harry made our way to where the Dursleys were standing glaring at everyone and looking very put off. "Hello." Uncle Vernon grunted then turned and walked towards his car, and Dudley and Aunt Petunia quickly followed suit. I could see Hermione and Ron gaping at them in shock. I nudged Harry and he followed my gaze and immediately started laughing. We waved goodbye, and got into the car, but I knew it wasn't goodbye forever, I still had next year, and the next year and the next.


	22. Authors Note

"Warner Bros. Entertainment and J.K. Rowling are not associated with this content". I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.


End file.
